Telecommunication systems customarily utilize telephony applications for processing calls initiated therein. However, in use, such applications traditionally process originating calls associated with an initiator of a call separate from terminating calls associated with a receiver of the call. As a result, various limitations are associated with such separate call processing. Just by way of example, call data associated with the originating call processing has generally been inaccessible during the terminating call processing, of the call.
As shown in the prior art telecommunication system 100 of FIG. 1, a first party 102 is coupled with an originating server 104. In response to receipt of a request from the first party 102 to initiate a call to a second party 110, the originating server 104 receives data associated with the first party 102 from a database 112, and routes an originating call request with such data to an application server 106. In turn, the application server 106 processes the originating call request utilizing the data associated with the first party 102.
Further, the originating server 104 forwards the call to a terminating server 108 based on such processed originating call request. In response to receipt of the terminating server 108 receives data associated with the second party 110 from the database 112, and routes a terminating call request with such data to the application server 106. Additionally, the application server 106 processes the terminating call request utilizing the data associated with the second party 110, such that the call may be routed to the second party 110 based on such processing.
Thus, as shown, the application server 106 processes the originating, call request and the terminating call request separately. Accordingly, when the application server 106 processes the terminating call request, it does not have access to call data associated with the originating call processing. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.